Shameless, Speechless
by zedonkulouslybashful
Summary: Alim Surana has a hard time keeping watch in Zevran's company. And Morrigan can't believe how skillful the virginal Alistair is while tipsy. These kmeme prompts are interwoven but denoted, so you can read it as though it was written for the slash prompts, het prompt, or both. Pairings: M!Surana/Zevran and Morrigan/Alistair. Rated M. NSFW. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer**: These are borrowed, Bioware-owned characters.

**Prompt link 1**: dragon age - k ink . live journal 8033 . ? thread = 30283617 # t30283617

**Prompt gist 1**: "... Helping him to his feet, Morrigan decides it better to have [drunk] Alistair spend the night in the inn, rather than bring him back to camp. However she doesn't count on this: Alistair shamelessly hitting on her, making lewd comments she never thought him capable of. ..."

**Prompt link 2**: dragon age - k ink . live journal 8033 . ? thread = 30614369 # t30614369

**Prompt gist 2**: "... He's approaching the warden for some petting in camp when he has his watch, sitting before the fire where everyone could see them if they woke up. Que mild sexytime while the Warden tries to keep up the appearance of keeping watch of the camp. ..."

**Semi-prompt link 3**: dragon age - k ink . live journal 8033 . ? thread = 27817057 # t27817057

**Semi-prompt gist 3**: "It occurs to me that in the Circle homosexuality should be more common than elsewhere. ... [I]n the Circle ... any relationship is illicit, but homosexuality is preferable, because pregnancy can bring to you a lot more trouble. So I want fanfic about mage, who left Circle ... [and] grew up in the belief that heterosexual relationships ... must be very cautious and secretive, and homosexual [relationships are] quite simple and normal... But when he gets into the real world, it appears that it [is] all perceived a little differently..."

* * *

**Notes**: The other fics I'm working on right now don't have a lot of pr0nz in them at the moment. This is the result of me trying to stay motivated. *wink*

This fill is a combo of three kmeme prompts; two slash and one het. One of the slash prompts (the semi-prompt above) isn't fully filled. My apologies to that prompt's OP-anon. If inspiration comes, I might do a prequel to this fill, focusing on Alim's misadventures. Until then (or until someone else does your prompt justice), I hope this, especially section 4, will suffice.

**Update**: Fixing typos…

* * *

-1- (Both: Het / Slash)

Black fur retreated into his skin as he stood up from all fours. "How was that?" he asked.

"You are a fast learner, Alim," replied Morrigan, "perhaps we can attempt ravens tomorrow, hm?"

"Sounds very useful," he remarked, scratching at an insect bite behind his ear, "I could eat the bug that bit me."

She chuckled and said, "Indeed you could. Or a few of its millions of siblings." Then, for some reason reminded, she looked up at the moon and said, "Was Alistair in camp when we left?"

"I think he was still at the tavern with Oghren. But they're probably back by now. We should get back too." He tried to hide a smile from her and said, "I've got watch tonight with Zevran, as you know." Then he looked at her, knowingly, "And you with the Almost-Templar."

But his smile nor inflection escaped her and she raised an eyebrow, "...Shall we return then?"

He nodded, thought "_Definitely_," and they turned down the path back to camp.

-2- (Both: Het / Slash)

"Hey Zevran, are Oghren and Alistair back?" asked Alim as they approached the campfire. When Zevran looked over his shoulder, Alim smiled and stepped over the log to sit next to him.

Zevran replied, "My dear Warden, I am surprised you did not hear the dwarf's snoring from where ever you and the lovely Morrigan go off to each night."

To Morrigan, it was a jealous jab. To Alim, it was an insecurity-inducing poke. Both were correct.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, circumvented the log to face them, and said, pointedly to Zevran, "Alim, _my friend_, 'twas very kind of you to, _yet **again**_, trade me shifts." Then, actually to Alim this time, she continued, "Since Alistair is still apparently dawdling, I will go fetch him."

She crouched down to eye-level with Zevran. The fire behind her made her shape darker and more ominous. With narrowed, unblinking eyes, she morphed into a raven and flew off.

Zevran shuddered and thought, "_Yavana's sister, indeed. Softer touch next time._" Then he slightly scowled, thinking, "_...Hm, next time._" Zevran was about to ask what it was Alim and she did every night after supper when Alim interrupted.

"_Lovely_ Morrigan?" accused Alim, crossing him arms.

-3- (Both: Het / Slash)

Morrigan flapped faster than necessary as she internally muttered, "_Idiot Zevran...I don't know **what **Alim sees in you. Your brain is either out-of-your-head crazy or between your legs_," then, each word punctuated with a flap of her wings, "_Not. Very. Intelligent._"

She fumed all the way to Denerim. "_The first man I can have a refreshing conversation with is gay and I am not surprised **at all**. Can't a woman have friends? ...Love clearly makes smart people fools and stupid people **insufferable**..._"

Feeling spiteful, she landed amongst some birds and immediately morphed into a cat. The birds took off in a bothered commotion. She caught one, batting it around, before growing bored and releasing it. To further mess with it, she shifted again into a bird and chased it.

Sated, she glided back to the shingled rooftop. "_Who says being alone can't be fun?_" she thought, trying to cheer herself. But things were much more fun with Alim before Zevran came along, and she knew it...

Once more as a cat, she navigated the building's architecture and landed on all fours in the back alley. A chained dog yapped incessantly at her but yelped at soon as he saw her shift into human form. He shivered in his doghouse and she kicked dirt into it as she passed. He snarled and she snarled back. Then he cowered again and she hrmphed.

"_Alright, my- ...you...Almost-Templar, where are hiding?_"

-4- (Slash)

"But she is lovely, is she not? Isn't that why you spend so much time together...alone...under cover of darkness..." prodded Zevran.

"Zev, come on, before I met you, she and I were only ever friends. Friends have to hang out _sometime_ to stay that way."

"And what is it you _do_ when you 'hang out', hm?"

Alim shot him a "yeah right, ew, gross" look and replied, "Um, in case you forgot, I'm gay. And being gay in the Circle was **normal**. Being 'straight', or whatever it's called, was **WEIRD**."

"So, you've never been with a woman?"

"Bluh...no. ...They were just, y'know, another type of mage. Humans, elves...and girls. Those that did do...'stuff'...with girls got into a LOT of trouble. Occasionally, a girl would swell up and be particularly bitchy or whiny but then she'd disappear for a while. And when she returned, the swelling had gone down and she'd be all puffy and weepy and annoying. I figured it was a sickness their species had to be quarantined for; I sure as fuck didn't want to catch it. And, what do you know, I never did."

Alim looked at him sidelong with a smug smile. But it fell when realized that _Zevran_ might be a father, a catalyst of the 'girl-sickness' he once feared. Alim thought, "_I bet he's made quite a few girls 'sick'._" He turned his gaze to the fire, feeling both inadequate and grossed out.

"So you didn't know where babies come?" Zevran teased. Alim shot him an annoyed look. He didn't take kindly to it being implied that he was unlearned; this topic, in fact, is what made him so curious and eager to learn shapeshifting: what else had the Circle let him believe...or kept him from?

"Ear shape was like eye color, okay," Alim continued, "Anyway, everything is all upside down here on the Outside, apparently. So, sorry, getting with women is just...not anything I'm...uck...used to. ...Didn't you say you were...what was it...bi? I'd think I've got more to worry with **you** than you do with **_me_**."

Alim's imagination hinted an idea. His lip curled and he shook it away, "...believe me. In fact, I'm not sure what you see in women anyway. I mean, look-" Alim turned over his shoulder and surveyed the party. As he did so, Zevran scooted closer, deftly found a part in Alim's robes, and waited.

Sten was playing fetch with Dog. Oghren was still snoring in his tent. Shale was trying to barter with a very sleepy Bodahn. And Wynne was gesticulating at the stars as Leliana, lyre in hand, tried to interject.

Alim continued, "There's Shale. Literally made of stone."

Zevran made no comment but internally smiled at the idea of a pregnant Shale. If any of them had the balls...ha, stones...for it, it was definitely Sten.

"Leliana, the Chantry-loving twit."

Zevran nodded. Knocking boots with her had been something he'd considered a time or two. But just for fun, nothing more.

"And, my favorite, Wynne: the preachy, hypocritical, _abomin_-zombie."

"Now, now, my Warden. How can you not be delighted by those bosoms?"

"Zevran! That's...uck...anyway. Each of them are vapid and-" His voice hitched. "Zev- Zevran, what are you doing?"

"Apologizing."

-5- (Het)

Morrigan walked stiffly into the tavern. She hated crowded spaces. Some of partakers gawked at her. Women with their boyfriends or husbands, Morrigan assumed, were the worst. And, with the looks she was receiving from their men, they had good reason to be concerned. It made her feel self-conscious, irritated,...and more alone. She spotted Alistair and quickly strode over to him. When she reached him, a wave of female relief and male dejection rippled through the bar (with some exceptions).

"Alistair, I've been...sent...to retrieve you back to camp. Let's go."

Heavy lidded eyes swept slowly up her frame until they met her eyes. "You lonesome too?" asked Alistair, fumbling slightly to pull a barstool out for her. She blinked and stammered, "Wha- what did you say?"

"Oh, nothing important, as usual." He tipped back the dregs of alcohol and waved to the barkeep for another.

"Alistair, truly, we should return to camp. We have night watch together and-"

"Again? That's fortuitous."

He glanced at her mischievously with a slight smile; she could tell his comment was not snide as she first interpreted. She closed her mouth on her readied insult, though still actually impressed with his vocabulary after what she assumed was a lot of drinks for him.

"Well," he said, downing his shot in one swig and wincing at its bite, "Let's away, I guess. Have you seen Oghren?"

"He was snoring in his tent, last I heard."

"Hm. I'm too melancholy a drunk for him, it would seem. ...Do you miss Alim? Alim and I haven't hung out in ages..."

Morrigan, to her surprise, felt guilty for ripping on the 'Almost-Templar' with Alim behind his back. Alim actually never cared for Alistair but thought it best to be civil with someone who could, at any moment, sap all his mana from him. It was a tactic Morrigan praised Alim for and emulated, to an extent. Her guilt surprised her less than the question that came tumbling out of her mouth: "Are you lonely, Alistair?"

He returned a sad but tender expression. She didn't understand it; to her, it looked pained and searching. All were accurate. Then he said, gloves off and twirling his shot glass, "I remember what the Wardens where like before Ostagar, y'know. Not...feeling...the same..._camaraderie_ with my fellow Warden. ...I expect it the whole almost-templar thing."

Morrigan coughed. At any other time, she would have snickered at him calling himself their nickname for him. Instead, she continued to listen.

He continued, "Wynne told me he had a pretty tough go of it with them, the templars. ...Well, anyway, I bored my dwarven companion away; don't want to do the same with my beautiful one."

"_Did he just call me..._" Morrigan thought.

He attempted to descend his perch but fell forward onto her chest. His breath was warm and even as he slowly straightened, his mouth never far from her skin. In her ear, his lips brushing it slightly, he breathed, "Sorry."

Using her shoulders as supports, he stood upright. Then, with the small mischievous smile again, he said, "Sort of," and winked.

-6- (Slash)

Alim feared he would have splinters under his fingernails, he was gripping the log beneath him so tight. Zervan was gently massaging his balls, occasionally venturing underneath them to tease his entrance or above them to coax his length further. Alim whispered harshly, "Zevran! What are you doing? Everyone is still awake!"

"Oghren isn't. Shall we wake him?" Before Alim could further protest, Zevren freed Alim completely from his smalls, bent over, and kissed his tip. A bit of pre-cum was on his top lip; Zevran made a flirtatious production of licking it off and then leaned in to kiss Alim.

Alim knew, at any moment, Leliana would come and warm herself by the fire. Or Sten would throw the stick their way. Or...his former _teacher_, Wynne, would walk up and catch them. (She, apparently, had a knack for it.) The anxiety did not help with the pulsing tension in his groin. Zevran noticed.

He pleaded, "Zevran, please, can we at least wait until everyone is asleep?"

"My dear Warden, your words do not match your-" he paused dramatically, looking at Alim's fully erect cock, "thoughts, it seems. Why don't I relieve some of the...pressure, hm?"

Without waiting for a response, Zevran knelt in front of him and folded himself under Alim's robes.

-7- (Het)

He clumsily but correctly paid for his tab and nodded farewell to the barkeep. He once again stumbled into Morrigan, though less on purpose this time.

"Perhaps, you should pay for a room too, Al," he volunteered.

"Is that your professional opinion?" asked Alistair, already liking the idea.

"Yes, ser," he replied. Then, glancing quickly at Morrigan, he hesitantly suggested, "Perhaps your...lady friend...could help you to it? Place is busy tonight, as you can see."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. As the barkeep retreated, afraid, she said, "Alistair, we are to relieve Alim and Zevran after their shift!"

"They'll be fine until you get there."

"Until I-"

She felt disappointed. Then utterly _perplexed_ by her strange emotions this evening. "_Guilt? Compassion? Now disappointment? What is **wrong** with me?_" she thought. She shook her head, trying to shake whatever was apparently loose back into place.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" asked Alistair, his finger tracing her brow, then cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone. She found herself leaning into his touch. He noticed...and stopped, pleased with his progress.

Again, she was disappointed. Concerned, she looked around the tavern for some mage or spirit or _demon_ who **clearly** must be bewitching her. While her head was turned away from him, he again breathed in her ear, "I could use a hand," and let his finger's travels from earlier continue down from her collarbone, cleavage, and breast before reaching for her hand. Her flesh goose-pimpled, making her nipples even harder.

She faced him, mouth agape.

He leaned in, briefly swaying but looking her in the eyes, and said, "In exchange, my lips can travel where my fingers have." Then, with his other hand, he caressed the exposed skin on her side and said, "Or further."

An arc of electricity from her skin to his, betrayed her. He smiled wryly, said, "After you," and gestured down the hall.

Breathing shallowly, she forced herself to blink so she could remember how to walk. He let go of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulder. His other hand took the opportunity to replace its brother; he grabbed her hand and kiss it.

She nearly ran into the opposing wall. But, with her free hand shaking, she unlocked his suite and stood, not sure what to do. She knew what she _wanted_ though. "**_This cannot be!_**" she chastised herself.

"Thank you, Morrigan," he crooned, kissing her brow, "Now, for my end of the bargain."

-8- (Slash)

Alim forced himself not to pump into Zevran's attention. But he did not always succeed. With a loud pop (that Alim was certain everyone heard), Zevran took a break from his efforts and said, through Alim's robes, "My, my, Alim, you certainly are an attentive watchmen. Perhaps you should always have night watch shifts with me."

Alim panted in reply, "Seriously considering it."

"Good answer."

Zevran then yanked him forward and pushed his legs further apart; he was suspended by his arms but his lower half, thankfully hidden by the log, was in a wanton crouch level with Zevran's head.

From where Wynne stood, it looked like he shrunk two inches. "_Must be the fire light playing tricks on me_," she reasoned and looked away.

Zevran once again took Alim into his salivating mouth and deepthroated him. Gripping firmly on his balls with one hand, he entered Alim with two fingers and massaged his prostate.

Alim threw his head back. Leliana and Sten both looked up too. Failing to see anything, they returned to their respective activities.

His magic was scorching the log...when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. Immediately he panicked, sure it was Alistair and Morrigan returning. "Zevran, please! Someone is coming." Alim's head darted in every direction, looking for approaching figures.

Then he heard Dog pant and lick his chops behind and to the left of him.

"Dog! Shoo!"

Dog whimpered and turned to leave. Unrelenting, Zevran slid three fingers inside Alim. Now _Alim_ was whimpering. He realized that if he just released, then there'd be no potential for onlooking discovery. So began to let the sensation...

He heard thudding from behind and then a question: "Has it seen Dog?"

Alim shot to his feet. He feigned stretching and twisting his middle so the bump (that was his dick in Zevran's mouth) was, he hoped, less apparent.

"Its pet swallowed one of my crystals! ...Is it sweating? Why do squishy creatures sweat?"

Alim stammered, "Uh, yes, yes, I'm sweating. F- Fire. Fire makes sweat. Um, ah- you, you should find Wynne. Spirit healer. For Dog."

Satisfied, she thudded away.

Zevran beat Alim's cock with his hand, teabagged his balls, and shot spikes of pleasure to his core with each graze of his prostate.

His release caused the flame before him to shoot up 10 feet in the air.

The entire camp poked their heads out of their tents. "Alim? Is everything alright?" asked Wynne, maternally.

He again pretended to stretch and called over his shoulder, "Fine, everything's fine."

Zevran threatened to jump out from under his robes but Alim stayed him until everyone returned to their bedrolls.

"Man, I hope Alistair and Morrigan get here soon," said Alim, wiping sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his robe, "I need a bath."

"Me too. And I want a turn," Zevran returned, waggling his brows.

-9- (Het)

Alistair let the door slam behind them. Concentrating, he worked to untie her hair from its twist. Once he succeeded, her black locks fell to just above her still concealed nipples.

"Venus in furs, you are," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and jaw, weaving one hand's fingers through her soft hair at her neck's base. His other hand was unfastening the buckles on her skirt.

"_This must be Templar magic or something_," thought Morrigan. Then it struck her that, if it was indeed the case, she liked being so desired. She tilted her head so her neck was more exposed. Alistair's wry smile obliged it with a few, stirring kisses.

As he moved to her collarbone, her skirt fell to the floor. He stooped and trailed his tongue down to her cleavage. He deeply sucked on the side of her breast then asked, "Can you-?"

She stripped off her top immediately. Taking her pert nipple into his mouth, he sucked and bit and swirled. Magic sparkled on her finger tips, her hands cradling his head. He continued to move down, kissing her stomach when finally he reached her smalls.

They were drenched.

He tore them off, parted her vagina's lips, and licked up her slit. Then he groped her excellent ass while looking up at her. He asked, "More?"

She nodded, in awe, and he picked her up, splaying her on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. He kissed her knee and inner thigh as his fingers stroked her slit apart again.

He looked up at her. That wry smile again... She awkwardly returned it.

Then he swirled her clit with his tongue and easily slid in a finger. Her head fell back in ecstasy as he worked in another finger. She could feel them make an exquisite beckoning motion within her.

"_Cruelly appropriate_," she thought.

As she climaxed, lightening shot from her fingers and toes. She wanted to fuck- no, to _be_ fucked by him. _Badly_.

"_How did this happen!_" she implored herself.

When he climbed up between her legs to lay on top of her, she forced rationality to the forefront of her mind. "_The ritual, okay, what do I-_"

He kissed her passionately, then, shedding his tunic and unlacing his breeches, he said, "My turn."

She was relieved but mostly disappointed. Again.

Shimmying his breeches and smalls off, his member sprang to greet Morrigan's widened eyes...and watering mouth. At the sight, she gulped down what must have been a pint of saliva.

He positioned himself and she took him into her waiting mouth. She fingered herself while groping his ass and hungrily pushed him deeper.

Sweat trickled down the muscles of his stomach as he gripped the headboard. A few deep thrusts more and his release was salty-sweet in her mouth. Her second release was delicious...but not as satisfying as reenacting her fantasy would have been...

"_Damn ritual..._," she cursed to herself.

He melted into a sweaty heap at her side, kissing the front of her shoulder. For a while, he lazily painted patterns into the post-orgasmic sheen on her chest. Then, without warning, his hand stilled, cupping at her breast; he was asleep.

Content to be trapped, just this once, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep too.

The next day, little birds twittering outside woke her. Disoriented, she looked around the room. "_Demon's thrall again?_" she jested to herself. Then she felt Alistair shift his weight on the bed.

Springing to her feet, she gathered her clothes and raced around the bed to open the window.

"Hm, Morri-" grunted Alistair, still barely asleep. Quickly, she shifted into a cat. Realizing she forgot her hair tie, she meowed a curse. The sound brought Alistair fully to consciousness.

"How did you-"

Alistair felt a breeze waft in from the open window. "Ah, I see," Alistair said, answering his own question. Lifting himself up, he strode naked to what he thought was a cat and picked Morrigan up.

No longer astonished by his effect on her, she purred as he scritched behind her ears. Alistair placed the cat on the window sill. She faced him, looking him in the eyes. She wanted him to know it was her, but knew better than to do so. He petted her head again and she looked down his body. Without realizing it, she was staring at his cock. Alistair, creeped out, finally shooed her away.

Alistair walked around the bed to the loo. Before he reached it though, his toe found a...hair tie?

"_Huh_," he thought, shaking his sense back into his head.

Jumping down into the barking, chained dog's alley, Morrigan didn't give it the time of day.

-10- (Both: Het / Slash)

As Morrigan in raven form circled overhead looking for him, Alim waited as a wolf in the underbrush by her spot in camp. When she finally gave up, she swooped down, fluttered her wings, and morphed back into human form. And she was again bothered that she forgot her hair tie.

"Nice hair. …So, you won our bet, did you?" asked Alim as he shifted too. "Fucked in the inn while poor Zev and I had to entertain ourselves by the fire, hm?"

Startled but then distracted, she said, "No... No...the event was...far more than my intention."

Alim squinted his eyes, magic just beginning to smoke in his palms. He ventured, "Did the templar..._do_...anything? ...Did he hurt you?"

She tilted her head toward him, quizzically. Then his meaning dawned on her. She scoffed, "No, no actually...um." She swallowed, thinking of how to say this. "'Twas...something...but not that."

"...Okaaay. ...I'm confused. He didn't rape you. And...whatever you did do...**NO** DETAILS PLEASE...you...liked it? ...With Alistair? The Almost-Templar?"

She felt a sting at the nickname but didn't say anything. "I am just as surprised, my friend, I assure you."

"Hm. Well, I had an eventful evening too." He grinned, self-satisfied. "And now, I'm going to actually sleep since _someone_ missed their shift."

"I'm sorry, Alim," she said, still distracted by her thoughts.

"...Um, right... Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Just then, Alistair came ambling up the path. Morrigan took a sharp intake of breath and went rigid. Alim raised his eyebrows at her. Noticing his questioning look, she blushed but returning to watching Alistair.

"Leliana? Do you put some kind of Orlesian something in Morrigan's food?" called Alim, mostly kidding, as he left Morrigan standing there by herself.

As Alistair passed, he cheerfully said, "Hello Morrigan," then readied himself for their usual verbal sparring. She said nothing, swallowed, and looked down his body, then back up at his eyes.

He thought, "_Her eyes look the same as that cat's... Was that a dream? ...Why is her hair down? Her hair is never down._" He cleared his throat, looked at her parting mouth, then thought, "_...Surely not..._"

"Ahm, well, sorry I missed my shift last night. I suppose Alim will have me pulling a double to make up for it. ...When is...your next one?"

"_Not soon enough_," she thought.


End file.
